el sufrimiento de maria
by ash the pokevenger
Summary: maria es secuestrada por un houndoom, nick es el unico testigo de como paso, podra salvar a snivy a tiempo?
1. capitulo 1

pasaron unos dias de la batalla de link y tony, pero yo me preocupaba de algo por que, nick, se enamoro de una emolga, ella me cae muy mal, pero aun asi era esa tonta regla de que una princesa no podia estar con alguien de la baja sociedad, a nick al ser nomas un ciudadano, no podia decirle a nick que me enamore de el o si?, mi papa se enamoro de una princesa, pero el era hijo de un empresario, se toma en cuenta?, yo digo que si, pero no importa ahora, de paso link se fue a su dimension, tony, esta con su novia y sif... bueno ella entrena su cronokinesis, hasta el grado de paralizar por completo el tiempo, mis papas, estan teniendo un tiempo compartido mi papa, entrena a tony a usar la espada de los trueno y mi mama... bueno ella pasa con mi papa la mayoria del tiempo, se quieren y todo eso, me acabo de levantar y estoy bajandon las escaleras, lo bueno yo se spatiumkinesis, la habilidad psiquica de manipular el espacio, pero bueno, ya baje las escaleras en medio segundo, llegue a la cocina y mi mama entablo una conversacion conmigo

sharis: hola maria?, como has estado

maria: bien mama y tu?

sharis: bien tambien aqui, que deseas desayunar?

maria: unos platanos

sharis: ok. me da los platanos. (aqui los tienes)

maria: gracias mama. (me los como.)

sharis: ok maria, tu papa, sif, tony y yo saldremos de la isla por unos 2 dias, cuidas del castillo?

maria: y por que yo siempre?

diego: por que tu los puedes alejar del castillo con tu spatiumkinesis

maria: no es justo tu tambien lo posees papa

diego: pero recuerda que yo soy el rey y por lo tanto, tienes que obedecernos

maria: ok. (me enojo)

llega tony

tony: papa, ya nos vamos?

diego: si tony, ya nos vamos

sif: ahhhh, yo queria quedarme con mi hermana

diego: pero van los 2

tony: ok

los 4 se van y me dejan sola

maria: que aburrido... ya se ire por nick.

despues de un rato

nick: hola maria, como estas?

maria: bien nick y tu?

nick: bien yo tambien. en eso llega la emolga

emolga: hola nick como estas?

nick: yo bien y tu angie?

angie: yo bien..., que hace la snivy real?

maria: no te metas en mis asuntos angie

angie: quieres pelear te podria vencer por el tipo vuelo

maria: intentalo

angie: ok. pajaro valiente

en eso emolga, ve a una velocidad muy rapida, pero yo use, mi spatiumkinesis para disminuir su velocidad y cuando fije el objetivo la ataque con un latigo cepa

angie: ahhhu eso dolio

maria: por que me retas, no sabes que se spatiumkinesis?

angie: ok, pero la proxima, no sera asi de facel. (se va)

nick: maria: esta bien?

maria: si nick estoy bien. (sonjoje un poco)

nick: maria... tengo algo que decite

pense que estaria en lo cierto pero en eso, un houndoon me secuestra y estaba siendo llevada a un lugar que no conozco

nick, entre lagrimas: noooo, maria, te salvare cueste lo que cueste y corre tras ella

fin del capitulo 1 de 5


	2. capitulo 2

(perspectiva de nick)

nick: maria fue secuestrada, que voy a hacer?, que voy a hacer?

angie: calma nick la rescataremos juntos

nick: pero angie, que haremos?, donde la encontramos?

angie: muy facil yo puedo buscar desde el aire y tu desde tierra y mar

nick: que buena idea angio, (empiezo a buscar)

con maria

maria: que es lo que quieres de mi?, porque sinceramente puedo manipular el espacio y tu estarias frito si nnck estuviera aqui

houndoon: puedo notar eso, tienes tus ojos clavados en el verdad?

mmaria (sonrrojando): yo..., es-este, n-no

houndoon: vamos no mienteas puedo ver lo rojo de tus cachetes

maria (sonrrojando aun mas fuerte) no, es solo es un amigo

houndoon: y por que estas tan roja?

maria: SIII, ESTOY ENAMORADA, algun problema?

houndoon: siii, vamos a ver que pasa si el se enamora de angie

con nick

nick: angie encontrastes algo?

angie: si, al parecer mira (apunta a una cueva)

nick: ok, vamos angie

angie: de acuerdo

despues de un rato

nick: maria estas aqui

houndoon: si, pero confusion (lo apunta hacia maria)

nick: nooo (la cubro y recivo el confusion y veo a angie atada, pero de todos modos la salve y los tres salimos de ese lugar)

houndoon: ahora veremos snivy, si aceptaras la realidad o tus ojos te enganaran jajajaja

en otra parte

nick: gracias angie nos has ayudado a rescatar a maria (hablando con maria)

maria: pero angie esta por haya

nick (mirando a angie): quiero que sepas maria que siempre te ame (y la besa)

maria: pero nick..., (con lagrimas en los ojos) crei que yo era (y se va corriendo)

nick: y por que llora angie? (se tropiesa mientras camina) angie?, y donde esta maria?

angie: {recobro la consiencia, que mal} se fue por alla, creo que ella esta muy triste..., nick?

en otra parte

maria: nick..., crei que el me amaria, pero..., no fue asi (llorando)

nick: emmm, maria?

maria: ah, ahora resulta que me quieres hablar ehh?, largo de aqui no te quiero ver

nick: pero maria...

maria: no, pero nada, y sabes que?, me voy (se va)

nick: pero me di cuenta de que estaba confundido y bese a angie en realidad, en vez de a ti

maria: no creere tus mentiras nick adios (se va)

nick: maria.., maria, por favor..., PERDONAMEEE (con lagrimas en los ojos) no podre vivir sin ti..., por favor regresa

fin del capirulo 2 de 5


	3. capitulo 3

maria llego al castillo y fue corriendo a su cuarto llorando en su cama

maria: por que?, por que, besastes a angie que a mi?, crei que me amabas?, por que lo hicistes? (llorando) espero que te vaya bien con ella, por que no te pienso a volver a ver

en otra parte

nick: pero maria..., espero que me perdones por todo lo que te he hecho y si para eso debo de esperar años para que me perdones pues que asi sea (con unas lagrimas en el ojo que le suelta por toda la mejilla)

desde entonces han pasado 2 años y maria a olvidado haber conocido a nick el oshawott, pero aqui no se acaba por que tanto ella como el evolucionan a dewott y servine pero en este caso nick todavia recordaba a maria pero maria no lo recordaba hasta que mientras maria caminaba se encontro a un dewott que luchaba contra un pignite a modo de entrenamiento pero ella creia que el estaba siendo atacado y entonces fue a auxiliarlo

maria: ehhh, dewott, te encuentras bien?

dewott: ehh, si me encuentro bien

servine: me alegro, no permitire que te ataquen mas, de aqui yo me encargo descuida

dewott: segura, es un rival muy fuerte, y ademas tu eres tippo planta, no te acuerdas fuego le gana a la planta

maria: descuida tu solo observa

cambiando a perspectiva del dewott

cuando esa servine me quizo ayudar, note algo raro, es como conocia maria hace 4 anos, cuando estaba siendo atacado por unos umbreons, y ella me ayudo cuando mi companero samuel atacaba aquella servine con un ataque fuego, es como si se moviera como un fantasma, cuando era a punto de darle ella solo desaparecia y lo ataba por detras, y al cabo de 3 golpes el cayo derrotado, creo que ahora me enamore de esta servine, ya no quiero volver a ver a maria es mas ya ni me importaba ahora, cuando termino la batalla le quize preguntar algo

dewott: dicula servine, pero cual es tu nombre

servine: mi nombre es maria y el tuyo?

dewott: (es increible hasta se llama como ella) el mio es pues..., (por que me puse nervioso acaso es esa maria?, no lo creo exiten varias servine y snivy llamadas maria, creo que es solo coincidencia) nick

maria: creo que seremos muy buenos amigos o tu que opinas?

nick: creo que opino que seremos excelentes amigos

fin del cap 3 de 5


	4. capitulo 4

ya llevamos como unos 25 de habernos conocido y lo mejor es que somos mejores amigos, pero, por que siento que lo conozco?, cual sera la razon? no importa, sea de donde venga el asunto, debio quedar en el pasado y ahora eso no me importa, quiero pasar el resto de mis dias con el con el dewott que quiero hasta casarme de el, no conoce aun a mis padres, ni yo a los suyos, pero eso si, lo amo y el a mi, aun que yo no le he expresado mis sentimientos, es la realidad de ahora, pero, yo vaya no se que responderle, por que me propuso aglo, de hay no nos vemos por una semana, pensando que responderle, la propuesta que me hizo fue esta

nick: oye, maria, serias mi novia

maria: que... nick? _realmente me_ _ama?_ no lo se dejame pensarlo

nick: esta bien maria, tarda el tiempo que necesites, no me movere de aqui

maria: de acuerdo

esta fue la propuesta que me hizo hace una semana, lo he pensado mucho, tiempo para analizar todo tipo de respuesta y he hecho mi desicion, por supuesto, sere su novia, fui en busca de el, y aun estaba el ahi, mirando el cielo de la noche despejada, y brillante, se veia como un guardian, un angel, bajo la luz de esa luna, pero aun estaba dormido, no lo queria despertar, asi que solo por esta noche, quize dormir a su lado, sonando con el,

perspectiva de nick

recuerdo haber dormido solo esta noche y me encuentro a maria a un lado mio, acurrucando su cabeza en mi pecho, se veia hermosa,como mi angel guardiana, la queria besar, pero y si me abofetea?, mejor no me arriesgo y me segui durmiendo

pespectiva de maria

desperte y nick seguia ashi, todo dormido asi que lo desperte con un beso y de ahi el se desperto

nick: buenos dias maria

maria: buenos dias,, como estas?

nick:pues yo bien, pero maria debes de despertar

maria: pero estoy despierta, por que?

nick: estas atrapada en un sueno

de ahi todo empieza a desvanecerse y cuando crei que todo parecia perdido pues..,. desperte en mi cuarto. tpdps estaban ahi mi papa, mi mama, mi hermano y mi hermana todos ahi, viendome dormida, cuando pude nfui corriendo a buscar a nick, solo espero llegar a tiempo para perdonarlo y decirle que fue mi culpa, no suya, ahora entiendo todo, solo estaba confundido

fin del capitulo 4 de 5


	5. capitulo 5

fui corriendo, a buscar a nick por todas partes, no lo encontre en ninguna parte, hasta crei que era demasiado tarde como para perdonarme

maria: nick?, nick?, donde estas?, nickkkkkkk

pase unas horas buscandolo pero no lo encontre sera ya tarde?

e puse a llorar por lo que hize, si lo amaba, me cegue por lo que hizo en vez de lo que el houndoom hizo, no me lo perdonare por lo tonta que fui, si lo volveria a ver, te quiero, te amo, no me dejes, nick, no te quiero dejar, eres mi mejor amigo y jamas te dejare, nunca mas, pero por lo que mas quieras vuelve a mi

nick: maria?, que haces aqui?

corri a los brazos de nick

maria: lo siento nick, no te volvere a dejar, solo, lo siento, siento haberte dejado, gritado, odiado, no lo volvere a hacer, por que te sigo amando y dejare que te me vuelvas a escapar

nick: entondes me perdonas?

maria: si, solo vuelve a mi

nick: pues maria (se sonrroja) si, volvere a ti

yo abraze fuertemente a nick, hasta que nuestro cuerpos se juntaron mucho, de ahi nos vimos a los ojos de los 2, y lentamente acercamos nuestros rostros y abriendo lentamente los labios, de ahi nos acercamos tanto que nos dimos un calido beso, disfrute el momento, no queria que terminara, duramos asi por unos 3 minutos hasta que ocupamos el aire, nos separamos

nick: entonces, serias mi novia, maria?

maria: si, si, si nick, por estar junto a ti?, para siempre

nick: te amo maria

maria: yo tambien

llegamos a mi casa, donde mi papa me esperaba

diego: maria, como estas?, ya te reconciliastes con nick?

maria: algo asi por?

diego: o nada, por cierto nick

nick: si senir?

diego: cuando se casen, prometes cuidar de mi hija?

nick; claro no sera problema, pero creo que sera al reves, no?

maria: ya calma (me rio)

sif: (algo desilusionada) ahora soy yo el que no tiene una pareja

tony: no te preocupes hermana, seguro que conseguiras una (le guina el ojo)

sif: si, tienes razon

sharis: bueno, que esperamos, bamos a comer

diego: tienes razon, que hay de comer amor?

sharis: pizza

diego: siiii (se va)

sif: a comer

tony: dejenmen algo

sharis: vienes?

maria: espera un poco

sharis: ok (se va)

maria (le doi un beso en el cachete) nos vemos

nick: emm, si, nos vemos (se va)

fin del cap. 5 de 5


End file.
